precio
by Lainfreya
Summary: La prueba de fidelidad que pide Voldemort a sus seguidores.Severus Snape


_**Declaimer: Los personjes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen**_

_Es mi primer fic de harry potter y solo es una especie de comienzo, y claro tenia que ser con mi personaje favorito. Por cierto el titulo ni yo comprendo muy bien porque lo puse_

**P****recio**

Era su primera misión como mortífago, la adrenalina corría por sus venas de ambos, Severus aun no era aceptado oficialmente en el grupo de los mortífagos, primero debía probar su lealtad a Lord Voldemort, en aquel entonces ese nombre apenas comenzaba a ser conocido en la comunidad mágica en general, pero para muchos era evidente que su influencia se iba expandiendo vertiginosamente, su nombre aun no inspiraba el temor que luego inspiraría pero conocer al hombre detrás del nombre ya lo hacia.

Lucius iba a su lado, él evidentemente hacia tiempo que había probado su lealtad al Lord pero como su "padrino" de ingreso debía acompañarlo y cerciorarse de que cumpliría las ordenes.

Llegaron a una pequeña cabaña en un suburbio de bajo nivel en el Londres muggle. Era un arrabal sin pavimento siquiera, que apestaba a cloaca, y donde el lodo encharcado dificultaba los movimientos. Sin embargo ahí se ocultaba un rastrero traidor que había intentado abandonar a los mortífagos, el menor de los Black, Regulus.

El plan era sencillo debían encontrarlo, asesinarlo, colocar la marca tenebrosa y salir de ahí. Tan sencillo como decirlo

Entraron a la casa sin hacer el menor ruido posible, los espías no habían registrado señales de hechizos protectores como alarmas anti-intrusos, ni ningún rastro de magia en los alrededores. "Black debió pensar que así seria mas difícil encontrarlo, que iluso" murmuro Lucius. Aunque sin magia eso no evitaría que de darse cuenta Black se desapareciera en un parpadeo así que avanzaron lo mas rápido posible por la casa buscando a Black.

Severus sentía los nervios cada vez mas al tope, su corazón golpeaba su pecho como no recordaba haberlo sentido.

Lo encontraron en la habitación, Severus miro al hombre que por el estruendo de abrir la puerta se había despertado de golpe y veía a los dos hombres parados frente a la entrada. Severus no reacciono, sentía un nudo en la garganta, el hombre al ver su vacilación se lanzo por su varita que estaba sobre la mesa de noche; Lucius aparto a Severus de un empujón y antes de que Black pudiera alcanzar su varita, le lanzo un _impedimenta_.

-Hazlo ahora- le grito Lucius esperando a que Severus actuara el que tenia que matarlo era el.

Severus volteo a mirar a Lucius, el _impedimenta_ termino su efecto, Regulus alcanzo su varita y les lanzo un hechizo que paso rozando a Severus. Este reacciono por inercia y se volteo bramando "_Sectumsempra" _el hechizo pego de lleno en Regulus lanzándolo contra la cama, un tajo abrió casi por la mitad su pecho, y la sangre mano con profusión, quedo totalmente inmóvil mientras su sangre manchaba las sabanas.

-Vamonos ahora- dijo Lucius tomándolo del brazo y sacándolo de la habitación. Salieron de la casa, una vez afuera Lucius levanto su varita y murmuro: _mosmordre,_ la marca tenebrosa ilumino el cielo.

–Listo, vamonos- dijo, tomo a Severus del hombro y con otro movimiento de varita desaparecieron

Aparecieron frente a una casa bastante grande cuya ubicación exacta era ignorada, por la mayoría ya que la única forma que tenían de aparecerse era a través de la marca tenebrosa, que los guiaba no a un lugar especifico sino a la presencia de lord Voldemort, así donde quiera que el estuviese ellos podrían aparecerse frente de el.

Entraron a la casa, Lucius se puso la capucha de su capa, Severus lo imito, y caminaron por el vestíbulo, ahí había algunos mortífagos más, uno de ellos al verlos les hizo señas para que lo siguieran, lo acompañaron hasta un salón donde Voldemort estaba. Sentado en un sillón con indolencia, sus rasgos eran fríos, duros e imponentes pero aun eran humanos.

De inmediato ambos se inclinaron ante el.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto con una voz grave y firme

-Está hecho señor, el traidor está muerto- dijo Lucius y comenzó a narrar los sucesos. Pero Severus no escuchaba tenia la cabeza gacha, algo en su interior estaba totalmente aturdido, pero eso evitaba que sintiera que otra parte de su interior se había roto. Una vez había escuchado que el matar dividía el alma, la partía, ahora el podía sentir que se le había hecho trizas.

-Severus acércate- dijo una voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Se acerco.

-Extiende tu brazo izquierdo- dijo Voldemort. Se lo dio-Ahora mírame- ordeno. Lo hizo y al chocar sus miradas sintió esa mirada traspasarle las entrañas y al mismo tiempo una quemadura en el brazo izquierdo, quedo tan ofuscado por los tres dolores que sentía que cuando quiso reaccionar todo estaba concluido, y sintió que había vendido su alma, pero a cambio había cicatrizado igual que su herida en el brazo.


End file.
